


一只风筝拒绝落地

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 含住两片薄软的瞬间我才恍然大悟——原来我早就想吻他，咀嚼紫甘蓝无法说话的嘴，探出舌尖勾去勺匙残粥的嘴，盐水过度浸泡透出草莓般软烂红色的嘴，唇峰浅浅形状小巧的嘴，和金珉奎接吻的嘴，对他说爱的嘴。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	一只风筝拒绝落地

**Author's Note:**

> 8912△

/  
表哥的恋人不太好相处。

站在桌边喝水听到我关门的声响会打个冷噤才抬起手同我打招呼，他的指尖和肩膀搭出的细窄形状像一把三角尺规，看起来尖得很，又薄得很，椭圆领口往相反的方向偏斜过去坦白锁骨和纤细项链。

那道微茫银光是我视线的终点，再往前是鲨鱼出没的海域，高音喇叭三百六十度振聋发聩重复危险。

相同款式的项链也出现在金珉奎的脖颈上，再浅显不过的情侣证据我不明白他是如何在这样的明示下搭着恋人的肩膀对我说:韩率啊，这是现在和哥哥住在一起的朋友徐明浩，比你大两岁，记得要叫他哥。

表哥这么说的时候爽朗地笑着，露出一点尖锐的虎牙，几年没见他理所当然变得更帅气，听到哥哥用朋友指代徐明浩也没显出多余表情，窄窄立在门口占据很小的空间浅浅地冲我微笑了一下，从我手里接过行李箱的拉杆安置到鞋柜旁边。

“箱子不要拖进去，最好用拎的，我刚刚才吸过地”

他定定同我对视，漆黑如墨的瞳孔里没有欢迎，连假装都不愿意，说完就坐回沙发将脚搭在矮几上把几个频道换来换去每个画面停留的时间不会超过三秒，念白被故意切割发出刺耳的叽叽声。

“明浩最近毕设压力大”，表哥压低声音对我解释，蹲下来仔仔细细让四个轮子从湿巾上滚过留下灰尘，拎起箱子带我走进客房，关上门才说完剩下的半句，“你别放在心上”

不会啦哥别多想，我哈哈笑着将他推出门去。

午餐只有我和他一起，他胃似乎不好吃得又淡又绿，我把外带回来的薯条炸鸡铺了满桌包装纸袋拆得哗啦哗啦，他也对抗似的将沙拉里的紫甘蓝嚼得咔呲咔呲，垂着眼睛用叉子戳在沙律酱里滚来滚去的圣女果，根本不看我。

“中午只吃这点不够吧，又不是兔子”

“关你什么事”

“对我这么不友好？”

“察觉到了就快搬出去，学校没宿舍给你住吗”

他说话时无法咀嚼，脸颊被蔬菜圆圆地撑起来，那张小巧的樱桃似的嘴里还可以容纳什么，我好奇。

“你到底在气谁啊，是气我搬进来打扰你们同居”，薯条放凉变绵软是番茄酱都无法拯救的糟糕口感，我用牙齿扯着一段咬下去并没听到意料之内的脆响，“还是在气我哥说你是他的朋友而不是恋人”

他终于肯抬起眼睛看我了，愤怒又无法发作的视线没有任何遮挡直刺过来，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，我赶在他开口之前继续说下去。

“没有要离间你们的意思，哥不向我出柜是他的事，他不说我就不会拆穿你们，平时上课我也不会常在家里，我都这么识相了，明浩哥，对我笑一下吧”

我递出一块炸得金黄的鸡块，被他用叉子推开，还是从眼角斜睨着我。

“为什么对我说这些”

“想让你也对我笑啊，对珉奎哥不是笑得很开心嘛”

我抬起下巴示意墙上挂的照片，徐明浩扬起一把沙子眯着眼睛笑得很开，白的牙齿红的舌头，组成画面的线条每一根都柔软，镜头对面的人是谁根本不需要猜。

“无聊”

他从椅子上站起来，装沙拉的塑料盒子喀嚓一声被他扣合压扁塞进垃圾桶，咚咚咚地上楼又咚咚咚地下楼，他姿态很轻其实像云，现在发出的声音很像被保龄球撞到之后一个个接连歪倒的球瓶，我慢条斯理吃我的炸鸡，在他关门的瞬间抛出去一句明浩哥路上小心。

不是故意捉弄他，我没那么坏心眼，谁让他长得好看又有幼稚敌意，我不介意和他过招当做无聊生活的调味剂。

/  
金珉奎工作忙，业务扎实长得又帅应酬酒局一晚接一晚，十点前回来都是奇迹，开学之后我很少在家吃晚饭，但每次回到家都能看见徐明浩窝在沙发里开一盏小灯看书，问他吃饭没他说吃了，屋子里一点油烟味都闻不见，冰箱空荡荡的只有些生啤和酱菜。

他饿着自己就是想哪天直接晕倒在金珉奎面前吓得他再也不敢出去喝酒应酬才好，挺笨的，明明是很懂得爱自己的人，却总在奇怪的地方置气，不知道是想惩罚恋人还是自己。

我换好衣服折回厨房打开电磁炉烧水，客厅里的饮水机只用来装水常年不通电，说是有水垢不干净又没谁真的拆开机子解决，所以每次都是冷水接进壶里烧涨，徐明浩喝不了凉的。

提前预设到这样的结果我也懒得问他吃没吃饭，把从店里打包回来的海鲜粥装进碗里用微波炉热过之后放到餐桌上，这家的粥熬得很滑很香，关系不错的女孩生理痛还会念着想喝所以知道了。

我是喜欢吃但不会做的类型，特意给表哥的男朋友做饭听起来怪怪的，衡量来去还是这样比较合适，不至于让他饿到，也不用假装我们关系很好。

“趁热喝，珉奎哥让我盯你吃饭”

徐明浩本来没动，听到金珉奎的名字才慢吞吞站起来慢吞吞挪到餐桌边，手撑着桌子问我。

“他真这么说了？”

“当然”

当然没有，怪就怪他实在太瘦没办法在可见的维度变得更瘦，即使这样，金珉奎难道不会在拥抱和做爱时被骨头戳到痛吗。

水壶尖利地鸣叫起来向外喷涌热气，我料理好全部又重新坐回桌边，徐明浩用勺在粥里漫不经心翻搅，挑拣虾仁和切得碎碎的蘑菇一切有色彩的东西，嘟圆了嘴巴小口小口吹凉，没办法放进嘴里的匙会探出舌尖勾，这样做的同时不小心和我对视，耳尖一下子变红，不知道是被热气熏的还是害羞。

大概是香滑的粥也把他泡软，清洗时他拧动开关让水浸过碗沿，借着水声挺不好意思的一句:韩率，今天...谢谢。

我很酷地点头，回房间整理明天小组选题要用的资料，快零点去客厅找水喝刚巧碰到。

徐明浩困得一塌糊涂还是不愿意回房间睡觉，歪在沙发上开着廊灯等，金珉奎裹着酒气进来看到躺在沙发上的人，公文包丢到一边跪在地板上捧着脸开始亲他，亲他的额头，鼻尖，下巴，所有细薄的容易变粉的地方都亲到了。

“明浩，明浩明浩明浩——”

他拖长音调口齿不清黏黏地喊他，像含着粘牙的糖果，徐明浩也很温柔——我无法见识的——捧住他的脸将失去发胶固定滑落额前的碎发向后拨去，好像之前因为对方晚归怄气的是另一个人，金珉奎面前的这个徐明浩柔软到要从与空气交融的边缘化掉了。

金珉奎从饭店打包了他爱吃的芦荟炖百合回家，醉得眼睛都眯起来趴在餐桌上等他端来碗和勺，坐在和徐明浩同顺的一边脑袋倚着他的肩膀没骨头似的傻乎乎张嘴:啊——

“不是带给我吃的吗你啊什么”

这么嗔怪着，还是挑了炖烂的百合支起筷子喂进他嘴里，担心金珉奎不咀嚼直接吞咽一样，托着他的下巴让牙齿运动，发出阿昂阿昂的声音，像哄小朋友。

我站在走廊里，没再往灯光明亮的餐厅移动半步，他们看上去亲昵又该死地般配，即使在疲惫的凌晨依然有无法打扰更无法介入的氛围。

海鲜粥不行，我也不行。

/  
他从周一早晨开始发烧，我睡眼朦胧把刚从冰箱里取出来的冷牛奶往玻璃杯里倒，被急慌慌忙着给人装冰袋的金珉奎挤开，白色冰腥的液体晃出杯口弄脏掌心和指缝，我有点无语就立在原地没动，表哥大步往楼梯上跨衬衫下摆从裤腰里皱巴巴地滑出来，根本来不及对我道歉。

金珉奎着急赶去公司，他刚入职没多久，不是可以随便缺勤的状况，我磨磨蹭蹭收拾背包，瞄了一眼楼上，门缝虚掩着，可能是刚才出来忘记带好。

最开始的几个月金珉奎还会顾忌我，和徐明浩分房睡，等我睡了之后又偷偷去他房间，或者徐明浩过来找他，看谁想做。现在不了，大概是猜到我已经猜中他们的关系就不再遮掩。

厚重的窗帘敞开着，窗纱安静地垂坠，有光透进来，含糊的鹅黄，笼着一个虚弱的世界。

徐明浩侧过身子下半张脸藏在被子里，额头上的退烧贴落在枕边，他似乎没睡熟只是闭着眼，看起来憔悴又安恬。

我伸出手轻轻将掩住他呼吸的薄被往下巴底下压，他下巴好尖，鼻尖却圆圆的，像小狗，小狗突然睁开眼睛看我，声音哑哑的吞进去不少升调。

“怎么有股奶味呀”

他眯着眼睛冲我笑，我愣了两秒，边拆退烧贴边不情不愿解释，珉奎哥刚刚给你装冰袋撞到我，牛奶洒在手上了。

“真笨”

高温把他脑子烧坏了，居然在我面前软绵绵地讲话，他说想喝水我又贴着他的肩胛骨扶他坐起来，他似乎出了阵薄汗，白色T恤凉凉腻腻地黏着他的背和我的手。

咕嘟咕嘟，他的喉结在离我手腕脉搏很近的地方滚动，毛茸茸的发尾蹭着我的小臂，干燥的嘴唇怎么也润不湿，唇珠起了皮，翘翘的，我的心跳也跟着一起咕嘟咕嘟，不停地冒泡。

“那我先去上课，明浩哥要是不舒服可以打电话给我”

话说出口才觉得不合适，不论如何放宽范围紧急联络人都不该是我，他反应迟钝倒没想到这层，被剥去尖锐闷在被子里很乖地点头，好啦我知道，你放心去吧。

八十三分钟，我整整想了他八十三分钟，因为高烧熏透酡红的脸，微微发肿的薄眼皮，眼里汪着水光，湿漉漉的，碰一碰就要溢出来。

我还在想他的嘴唇，干燥的，无法被水润湿的嘴唇透出被盐水过度浸泡的草莓才有的，软烂的红。

等不到中午放学，我翘了大学的第一堂课，几乎什么后果都不考虑地冲出教室，我走得好急咽进不少深秋的风，和胃肠扭在一起形成漩涡，漩涡中心卷着一个形象，他，他。

用钥匙拧转房门的时候我连手都在抖，脑子里的念头突突地跳，他现在正在退烧药的药效下熟睡还是醒着，我想得认真，连落在玄关的风衣和皮鞋也没看到。

/  
金珉奎光裸上半身背对我，比小时候更宽更厚的脊背被正午阳光涂抹出蜜色，亮晶晶的，有汗液，像无数个童年的夏天他从清澈溪流里站起身来，水也是像这样沿着他脊骨的缝隙滑落。

唯一和记忆无法重叠的是悬在腰间两条细瘦的腿，脚趾膝盖都伶仃，从点到点连出直线根本没有一段性感的曲弧，徐明浩的腿根被金珉奎摁住以一个柔软的角度完全打开了，腿从他的肘弯毫不费力地伸出来高高吊在半空，想要攀住恋人的腰又在下一秒被撞成新的形状。

表哥在他身上有规律地挺动，肩胛处的肌肉绷紧再放松，他做什么都够投入，工作是，性爱也是，被爱潮淹没分不出轻重只知道追逐光亮的河，他呼吸变得好沉像狼或是什么别的野兽，却依然能够贴到恋人脸边温柔同他讲话:明浩，明浩好棒。

徐明浩还穿着那件当做睡衣的T恤，前襟卷起来松垮垮搭在肋骨上，他看起来像一朵倒悬着盛开的百合，发皱的衣褶是白生生的瓣，长腿是蝴蝶栖息的蕊，花朵颤抖着，在一阵又一阵酥麻的痛觉中淌出蜜液，几乎要将金珉奎吞进去了。

他喘得轻轻细细，从呀快速跳跃到没有音节的哈，和金珉奎的呼吸间错着，缠着我的脚踝让我没办法从门边走开。

他原本闭着眼，不知是因为疲倦还是舒服，此刻却睁开了，他越过金珉奎的肩膀看到我，直直立在门口，像一道从地上拎起的裂缝。

徐明浩不愿意把自己乱七八糟的脸露给我看，用力更用力地往金珉奎胸膛下躲，用他的肩，他的背，他的手臂来阻隔我的视线，金珉奎哪里知道这些，顶撞他的身子将他的慌乱重新送到我面前。

我没办法再看下去，任虚掩的门虚掩着，逃回自己房间。

仅凭一扇门，一条走廊，一顶天花板，是无法隔开声色的，我从没觉得它们这么薄，这么短，这么近过。

我知道楼上在发生什么，仿佛我并没有真的从那个房间离开，还站在早晨喂徐明浩喝水的地方，定定看着他们像颜料似的从高处滴落，被画笔搅动着融化在一起，混合的液体滴滴答答从地板的缝隙渗漏下来落到各处，书本，枕头，我的指尖。

才知道自己是彻底地跌落了。

/  
那天之后我开始躲着徐明浩生活，他也躲着我，以前三餐至少早餐在家里，现在我宁愿早起半个钟去排食堂奇长的队，他也不再用楼下客厅的浴室淋浴了，湿漉漉的头发和氤氲热气会让人想到雨季闷热的荒原。

虽然躲着，我却比以前能见到他时想他更多，他在做什么，每隔五分钟刷新邮件等导师的论文反馈，和同学聚餐对镜头微笑露出嘴边小小的弯弧，窝在家里的沙发上开一盏小灯看书，也会不断和金珉奎做爱，百合倒悬着盛开，白的瓣，软的蕊，蜜的汁。

他不是故意困住我的，他从头到尾都没这个意思，逾越的是我，不自在的却是我们两个。

金珉奎是这局尴尬里唯一的外人，他忙着工作，忙着爱他也爱我，爱情和亲情让他的忙碌变得充满意义，工资到账立刻给我们带回礼物，用包装纸仔细包好等我们拆开，眼睛因为期待闪亮亮的。

我和徐明浩只在表哥在场的时候才聊天，没办法聊很深，谈话就从池塘表面轻飘飘地飞过去，像鸟，也像被仓促击出的高尔夫球。

这样的沉默一直持续到春天。

所以当屏幕上显示出他的号码时我几乎握不住手机，站在原地被离校的人群磕碰肩膀和手臂，朋友远远地喊着什么在我听来就是静音，只有他拨来的铃声响着，第二十八秒划向接听。

“韩率今晚有别的安排吗？”

问句里有一种独特的涩感。

“没，没有”

我是藏不住迫切的性格，挂断电话直接站在路边叫计程车，出现在他面前的时候离电话挂断刚好三十七分钟，高峰期车堵得很厉害还差一个街区我就已经下车，和他见面要用跑的。

“你来得好快啊”

徐明浩坐在花坛边缘伸直双腿仰头看我，把无家可归者的动作做得随意自然，我托着他的手臂将他从地上拉起，两张门票他分一张给我。

是他期待了很久的城市巡回沙龙，有画作也有摄影和雕塑，原本约好和金珉奎一起来，抵达之后才收到对方今晚要开会的信息，他不想一个人逛展也不想浪费一张门票，于是想到我。

虽然是PlanB，但也不错。

徐明浩似乎低落，笑是浅的，却乐于将我支到各种意味不明的作品前拍照，从镜头里看我，我问明浩哥要不要也来拍，他摇头。

“韩率很好看，拍你就可以了”

走到有红酒的地方他给我和自己各拿了一杯，又一杯，再一杯，到第三个主题展布前他已经走不出直线，他酒量不差，但想醉的时候总是能够喝醉的。

沙龙有室外延展的空间，我一只手夹着两只高脚杯一只手扶着他的肩膀让他注意门槛，走到露台才发现下雨了，夜雨很凉大家都不往外面来，我和他在还没变潮的台阶上坐下。

“他真该来的，都是他喜欢的艺术家，他怎么不来”

徐明浩讲话咬着舌头，疙疙瘩瘩的，手一从他肩膀移走他就要倒进另一边的盆栽，我没办法放开，只能勾着他的手臂。

“你很生他的气吗”

“生气啊，但他要忙工作，总不能让他天天陪我不去工作，对不对”

“可你看起来好难过”

“恋爱不就是这么回事嘛，不可能一直，一直笑嘻嘻的”

“你可以换个人喜欢”

我没代入自己，只在边缘敲击，他却仿佛早就察觉我的逃避后面其实藏着迷恋，不紧不慢地开口。

“我不会喜欢你的，你是小朋友”

这句之后我们有好几分钟没有说话，耳膜里只有雨落下的声音，雨落在蕉叶，雨落在玻璃罩顶，雨落在我的舌尖又一路滚回心底，正当我思考如何结束这一天时他偏过脸很认真地看我。

“之前都没注意，韩率的瞳仁颜色好浅”，他掰着我的脸，很近地凑过来，吐息间有果子的酸气，“像蜂蜜”

先是说不喜欢小朋友不喜欢我，现在又说我的瞳仁颜色好浅像蜂蜜，我不懂于是我不想了，径直凑过去咬他的嘴唇。

含住两片薄软的瞬间我才恍然大悟——原来我早就想吻他，咀嚼紫甘蓝无法说话的嘴，探出舌尖勾去勺匙残粥的嘴，盐水过度浸泡透出草莓般软烂红色的嘴，唇峰浅浅形状小巧的嘴，和金珉奎接吻的嘴，对他说爱的嘴。

徐明浩真的醉了，没有推开由我吻着，将他舌苔上的酒香掠走，这是我第一次也是唯一一次和他接吻，之前之后都再没有过。

/  
我成了他秘密的恋人，听起来满但权利很少，无非就是陪他去逛画展，给表哥做新菜让我先试口感，电影放映厅光线变暗之后可以牵手。

他不和我做爱，顶多用手，做的时候也不和我接吻，却允许我吻他，眼睛锁骨肩胛腰窝，除了嘴唇。

这一切对我来说隐蔽又刺激，也不去索求更多，满足于现在能够到达的岛屿，没比金珉奎晚几海里，我这样安慰自己，在他需要拥抱的雨天伸出手去。

我暑假照例要回家，金珉奎休了四天的年假和我一起，徐明浩是本地人自然没有来和去的意识，站在家门口整理金珉奎的帽衫线绳问，真的不用我开车送你们去机场吗，被表哥捧住脸讨告别吻，好像专门接给我看，认真又深情是足够甜蜜的一对爱侣。

“回家好好玩”

金珉奎拎着箱子往楼道移了几步，徐明浩也探身过来抱我，分开时说了这样的话然后轻快地拍拍我的手臂，我想多看两眼记住他的表情，却隐约觉得表哥从背后望我们，我转身他也偏过脸去，拎着我和他的箱子一起走下楼梯。

飞机上我原本的位置靠近舷窗，金珉奎想和我调一下位置，“明浩最近在准备作品集，我想拍一些云的照片发给他”，我看着他手里的相机点了点头，扣下安全带的同时想着，他真的爱他。

起飞之后有一段轰鸣，真正飞到云上运送茶饮的餐车也从机身前部推过来了，金珉奎对着舷窗不断按下快门，他拍照很好，柔软云絮全被收进镜头等着装点徐明浩的梦。

“哥拍了什么，我也想看”

我看他拧好镜盖相机带子也卷起来，好像要休息，就找他讨相机，他调出照片给我，转而去整理相机包里零碎的物件。

云的照片很快就到底，再往下翻就是徐明浩拍的他和他拍的徐明浩，他们都有面对恋人才会露出的笑容，表哥是，他也是。我对着一张他的照片久久地出神，明明是同样的线条组成的笑容，看起来就是不同。

“可乐还是雪碧”

表哥从空乘手里接过装饮料的塑料杯，重新问了我一次，我大声回答可乐，慌张按着下翻键越过徐明浩的脸，想他不要发现。

“按太快会伤机器”，金珉奎从我手里接过相机放进背包，又说，“我知道你喜欢他”

人生无法录制否则我真的很想知道自己正摆出的表情，不管是什么，一定很蠢。

金珉奎的语气比我想得平淡，没有让我离开他们的家也没有责问我的介入，好像只是通知我一声，在我和徐明浩身上发生了什么，他都知道。

“知道了为什么不说，韩率一定想问这个吧”，金珉奎将背包放回椅子底下双手放在膝盖上很放松地合起眼睛，“因为看你们拼命遮掩的样子很有趣，可能是藏了秘密的缘故，明浩最近比以前还要敏感，犯了错所以努力弥补我，没有勉强的样子，他看起来也很舒服。不过你应该没见过，对吧”

他的语调带有胜者特有的余裕，他把我和徐明浩都看得彻底，实在过于熟悉所以知道我会喜欢他，知道他会允许我，知道我们不会做到最后，我们不说，他也不说，就没人会真的受伤。

“你可以爱他，但我不会和你分享他，他或许同时爱着我们两个，谁深谁浅，是他的选择”

我知道他说得对，却还是忍不住问。

“哥真的不介意吗”

金珉奎闭着眼睛思考了几分钟，声音背面有一种我现在无法了解，奇异的温柔。

“明浩在被爱的时候最漂亮，我爱他，也想他漂亮，就是这么一回事”

他说完这句就停止，沉默的侧脸映在舷窗像一座茶色山峰。

/  
风筝不属于线也不属于风，他在他们共同的爱里飞着，他永不降落。

Fin.


End file.
